1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to receptacles generally and, in particular, to closures therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
There are two principal methods for picking up variously sized garbage containers and dumping the contents into a compacting truck. One method uses a so-called rear-loading truck having forks at its back end for picking up a specially designed first type of container with sleeves for receiving the forks along a side away from a hinge for a top closure.
The other method uses a so-called front-loading truck having forks at its front end for picking up a specially designed second type of container, such as the prior art receptable shown in FIG. 1, with sleeves for receiving the forks along a side near to a hinge for a top closure.
Both methods use different containers depending on the frequency and amount of garbage being generated at a given location. Unfortunately, there are no industry standards that specify the dimensions for these containers. Sizes are described as capable of holding either 1.0, 1.5, 2.0, 4.0, 6.0, 8.0, or 10.0 cubic yards of garbage for both methods. Thus, container manufacturers may vary the height, width, and length dimensions of each type of container, as long as the container is capable of holding a certain volume in cubic yards of garbage.
Usually, both types of containers are made from steel and have hinged lids that are made from either steel or plastic. However, most manufacturers of steel containers do not also process plastic for making lids. Thus, a problem exists in the prior art for a plastic processor who makes either original or replacement lids because the size of the opening varies for each different container. Consequently, a plastic processor must have many molds to make differently sized lids to fit all the differently sized containers.